I Really Hope Opposites Attract
by Iamahugenerd
Summary: Reyna/Rachel Why does Reyna feel that weird feeling around Rachel? There is NO way she has a crush on the philosophical redhead.


**A/N Hey Guys...This is my first fanfiction ever. I've been shipping Rachel x Reyna for a little while now, but I haven't been able to find any fanfics about them. So here ya go! Reviews are appreciated. I'm not sure at the moment how I want to take this, whether I should leave it as a one shot or a mini-series. We'll see.**

 **Reyna POV**

To say the least, Rachel and Reyna had a rocky relationship. To be fair, Rachel was technically Greek and Reyna was a hardened Roman. Rachel was slightly scatterbrained, appealed to emotions, and was an artists. Reyna was battle-hardened, controlled her emotions (Almost to the point where they didn't exist,) and was a fighter with diplomatic skills.

But didn't opposites attract? Look at Percy and Annabeth; Percy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to feelings or observations, whereas Annabeth understood and saw everything. Will Solace was the sunniest, happiest person anyone at camp knew. Yet he was dating Nico, the very epitome of darkness.

So when they were asked to work together trying to piece together the Sibylline Prophecies, things were tense. It was not to say they didn't enjoy one anothers company. No, they greatly looked forward to seeing each other. There were just many arguments that happened during their many sessions with each other.

Despite the arguments, Reyna couldn't shake the odd feelings she got around Rachel…it was almost like she was electrocuted every time Rachel looked over at her. But it surely wasn't a crush, right? There was no way she liked Rachel of all people…

ooo000ooo (Line Break) ooo000ooo

* * *

 **Rachel POV**

 _gods, Reyna can be a pain._

Rachel found herself thinking that quite a lot while trying to put the Sibylline Book together. However, she really did look forward to seeing Reyna. She felt funny around Reyna. It was almost like how she had felt around Percy...But it couldn't be. Because Rachel was straight, right? And besides, she and the praetor were really two completely different people. But wait, wasn't there a saying about how opposites attract? I mean look at the camps biggest ship, Solangelo. Or Caleo, or Percabeth. Maybe a big part of relationships is recognizing that having differences is fine.

Anyway, it didn't matter if differences were fine or not because this was completely hypothetical. After all, it was common knowledge that Reyna was into guys. And even if she were bi, or pan, or something, Rachel was so clearly not her type.

But she kind of wanted to be.

ooo000ooo (Line Break) ooo000ooo

 **Reyna POV**

They were in Reyna's praetor bunk at Camp Jupiter after breakfast. Despite their differences, Reyna thought it would be a good idea for the two of them to get to know each other. Rachel had agreed, albeit quite hesitantly.

"So what do you do for fun?" Reyna asked, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I'm really into art. I love painting and drawing and stuff."

"Oh, really? Wait...Are you the one that made that huge mural at Camp Half-Blood?"

"That would be me."

"Wait seriously? That mural is so cool!"

Rachel blushed, smiling. "Thanks...We should paint together. I mean like...if you want to...or you know we could do other things..."

"Yes, definitely."

ooo000ooo (Line Break) ooo000ooo

 **Reyna POV**

Okay, so maybe Reyna's attempts at anything artistic were horrific. But Rachel didn't have to know that. Besides, it would give the two of them some time to hang out. And even if they weren't anything romantic, Rachel was still a fun person to hang around. She was smart, interesting, observant, compassionate, loving, and..well, and gorgeous. But did Reyna have a crush on her? Gods damn, feelings are complicated.

Before she knew it, it was lunch time.

Reyna made her way to the mess hall where wind spirits delivered food haphazardly. She found herself looking for a familiar redhead. Oh! Found her. Making her way towards Rachel while still trying to avoid the flying food, Reyna overheard the conversation Rachel was having with Piper.

"Gods I just don't know anymore, Pipes. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm straight. But then I met Reyna-and did you notice how gorgeous she looks today with her hair pulled back?- and now I'm questioning everything because Reyna is just so cool and kind and a complete badass...and like I'm just so fucking confused but shes so amazing..." Rachel rambled, while blushing. Piper looked at her with an amused expression.

"Well, Rach, Have you ever considered that maybe Reyna likes you back? And seriously, if thinking you're straight is your only reason for not initiating anything, you clearly need to just sit down and think."

"I know...but-wait did you say that Reyna might like me back? 'Cause there is no way in hell that Reyna likes me. She's for sure straight."

"Rach, even PERCY has noticed something, and he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Think about it, she's always trying to hang out with you, and we've caught her staring at you too many times to count. It doesn't mean you guys have to become an item magically, just think about it, okay?"

At this point, Rachel's face was bright red. Piper started to stand up. "Alright, I have to go meet up with Jason, but I'll see you later. Good luck."

She turned around and nearly crashed into me where I was crouched down.

"Reyna?!"

"Shh! I was just tying my shoe."

"Sure, Reyna. And I'm the president. Cough it up."

"Fine. Jeez. I was maybe listening to yours and Paint's conversation."

"How much did you hear? Also, who the hell is paint?" Asked Piper cautiously.

"Enough. And clearly Rachel."

"Fuck."

"Pipes, its fine. I think I might kind of like her too. She's just extremely oblivious."

Piper started laughing manically, causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing. Just have fun and be SAFE."

"Gods dammit, Piper. Go meet your boyfriend."

ooo000ooo ( Line Break) ooo000ooo

 **Rachel POV**

Reyna and I were meeting at a cafe to hang out. Annabeth and Piper kept telling me to enjoy my "date." If I weren't a pacifist, I'd fucking murder them.

Anyway, Reyna was reading some praetor-y stuff when I got there.

"Hey," I said

She dropped whatever it was she was reading.

"Jeez, Paint, you scared the shit out of me."

I just smiled. "So what did you order, Queenie?"

"First off, do not call me that. Second, I got some scones and coffee."

"Yum," I said, biting into a scone with gusto.

"So..." I continued carrying out the 'o' noise, "have you ever...um...hadacrushonagirl?" I asked, jumbling the words together.

At first, Reyna looked confused. And then she started laughing hysterically. "Thats the best you can do?" She asked, "Paint, I overheard your conversation with Piper."

At this point, I was sure my face was bright red. "Wait, really? And you're not, like, super disgusted?"

She leaned over and and before I knew it, her lips were on mine.

And I'm pretty sure that it was what happiness felt like. After what felt like days, we pulled apart, scones and coffee forgotten.

"Does that answer it?" She asked, smirking.

I nodded, not wanting to talk.

"Do you want to do that again?" She asked.

"Fuck yes," I answered.


End file.
